Not Eligible
by chocoholicannanymous
Summary: AN: TW s3A. Started this without having seen any of season 3, but with spoilers I was unable to avoid. Slightly AU/UA. Runs with the idea of the virgin sacrifices, and Stiles being a potential victim. Please note that this is rated for mentions of non-con and language - it is NOT a pretty story.


AN: TW s3A. Started without having seen any of the season, but with spoilers I was unable to avoid. Slightly AU/UA. Runs with the idea of the virgin sacrifices, and Stiles being a potential victim.

**Warnings for non-con and language - this is not a pretty story.**

**Not Eligible**

The question is which part of all this surprises him most, Stiles thinks. That he managed to not blurt out his idea about the recent murders being virgin sacrifices around people, that Scott took him seriously, or that everyone else seemed to do so as well.

What doesn't surprise him at all are the pointed remarks thrown his way; from Peter about Stiles being the only one at risk, from Isaac about using him as bait... At least Jackson isn't there to make it even worse.

As it turns out, once Scott manages to tear his focus away from Allison and freak out about Stiles possibly ending up the next victim there's no need for Jackson to be present in order for the situation to get worse. _Figures_.

He bites his tongue for several minutes, lets Scott do his almost-an-Alpha thing, but once the talk turns to an actual schedule of Stiles-sitting he's done. The thought of having werewolves watching him around the clock makes his skin crawl – even more so once Peter's name comes up.

"No. Absolutely not."

"But Stiles..." Scott is pulling out all the stops, including the puppy dog eyes that Stiles usually folds at, but not this time.

"Sorry, Scotty, but I am not having werewolves sniffing around my house all night. I'll be fine." And then, because it's obvious that Scott really is worried, **and** won't let himself be distracted this time, he says it again. "I'll be fine. There's no need to worry about me, I promise."

Stiles hopes they'll let him off the hook, let his promise be enough – but as he's learned long since, hope is a fragile thing that rarely follows through. That he should be allowed to keep even the least bit dignity is obviously too much to hope for.

"Dude! You punched your v-card, and didn't tell me?" _Because everyone has to be as eager to overshare as you, Scott, hmmm?_ Oh, Stiles knows it's a bit unfair, because under the right circumstances he'd have done exactly that. Maybe. No way of knowing for sure, since that wasn't how things had happened.

And now Scott's big brown eyes are wounded instead of begging, and **how** did this end up being Stiles' life? Over the last eight or so months there has been tons of times where he's wanted nothing more than to tell Scott something, only to have it be impossible to make the guy listen. Yet now, when he wants to say as little as possible, now Scott is all ears?

All ears, and all questions, as it turns out, and he refuses to back down. Finally Stiles has had enough, after an especially accusing look – and yet another snide comment from Isaac – and decides that what the hell. _Might as well tell them everything, and stop lying._

"Well, it's a funny story that." He swallows, then glances over at Allison – not meeting her eyes, or really looking at her face, just making sure everyone knows who he's really talking to. "You wanna tell them, or should I?"

And predictably enough Scott explodes. "Allison? You... You slept with **Allison**? How could you–"

And that, that… Scott is supposed to know him better than that, is supposed to know that you don't **do **that to your best friend. (Forget about Lydia, that was Peter's fault - had to be Peter's fault.) The accusation hurts though, and Stiles' answer drips with venom.

"Fuck no! I would **never**. Even if the fact that you're my best friend wouldn't stop me, there's the still the fact that she's an **Argent**. I wouldn't fuck her with someone else's dick, let alone my own."

Because he really, really wouldn't. Allison is pretty to look at, sure, but underneath she's ugly. And while Stiles finds a certain degree of evil very attractive, not only is Allison's way past the limit, it's mixed with broad streaks of bat-shit-insane, topped with a tendency of being much too easily manipulated.

Strangely (yeah right) enough that doesn't make Scott any calmer. It takes Derek going all-out Alpha to silence him.

"I'm only saying this once, so you better pay attention." Stiles pointedly does **not** look at Scott. "Back in the spring, when Allison was trying to prove herself a real Argent woman by going all psychotic murdering bitch–"

"Hey! Back off, Stiles. I get that you don't like her," Isaac snarls, and _because Scott does_ hangs in the air, and **why **is Isaac getting involved in this? "but you're just being mean now. There's no reason to call her those names." _Oh Isaac_. How he can still be so naïve, after everything, is beyond Stiles' power of comprehension.

Doesn't matter. Isaac wants to be a part of this? Sure, Stiles can manage that - can rage and rant at Isaac too.

"Hey, Isaac? No reason to defend her just because Scott likes her, and you like him. Or is it her now? Either way. I didn't figure you as someone who'd be so eager to defend her, but hey. Whatever floats your boat, I guess.

"But as for not calling her that, really? And what would **you** call her, and her behavior, then? Let's see, shall we? Sanctioning and leading an armed assault on the sheriff's station, risking a number of lives – including, in case you'd forgotten, my dad's." Stiles bites his lower lip, focuses on the pain instead of the panic caused by even thinking about that, and moves on.

"Shooting several classmates – kids who had never hurt her, and who had no intention of ever doing so at the time – one of which were, lemme see, oh yeah: **you**. Setting up a torture chamber in her basement, using it to torture some of said classmates.

"Allowing Gerard to kidnap and beat yet another classmate, this one a human – which would be me, by the way." Stiles shifts on his feet and rolls his shoulders back a little in an attempt to lose some of the tension caused by talking about that night. He doesn't like thinking about it, not even the better parts - even the lacrosse game is tainted these days.

"Trying to murder Derek for **her** family's actions.

"Sounds like a copy of Kate to me. Kate **and** Victoria," Stiles finishes with a sneer.

"You shut up about my mom!" And wow, that really got to her, Stiles notices with pleasure. Isaac is forced to hold her back, her body straining against his grip, and her eyes shining with fury (and just a bit of insanity). "Derek **killed** her! You of all people should understand how that hurt, Stiles, how that might screw with my head."

"Except he didn't. Your mom killed **herself**, didn't she? Or did another one of your oh-so-sane family members help her? Either way she's dead because of **your family**. She could have had a good life, even as a wolf – she just chose not to. My mom? Didn't get a choice, but you can be damned sure that if she'd had one she would have done anything to stay with me. **Anything**.

"So that's a big fat no on the 'Derek killed her'. As for **biting** her, sure, he did that. He didn't mean to, or even want to, by the way – and I don't blame him, because your mom as a werewolf? Yeah, no. It's just that the alternative was worse. Or do you think he should have let your mom murder Scott?"

Stiles sees the denial in Allison's face, sees her go on the defense, and stops her before she can even get to "mom would never".

"She would, and she did. Apparently your mom felt that someone having sex with her daughter was reason enough to murder them. Huh," he draws the word out. "I wonder if that means **you** are the reason your mom is dead."

Maybe he shouldn't have said that, Stiles reflects, but he did anyway - because it's true, and because he can be mean like that, and well. He no longer has a soft spot for Allison Argent.

"Any way, that's still a no on fucking her, Scott. Just in case you missed it in the ruckus. The question still remains though. Allison, did you want to tell them the story?"

Stiles looks her straight in the eyes, defiantly, for the first time in forever. Allison just stares back, like Stiles is making no sense at all, like he's speaking gibberish. (Like the others do, Scott and Isaac with yellow-tinged eyes, Peter with an amused smirk, and Derek… Derek is the exception, stiff, and looking like he's beginning to see where this is going. Maybe he does – he knows all about Argents, after all.)

"Okay then. Since you're acting all innocent, why don't I tell **you**, then. After your grandfather beat me up, in your house, under **your** authority – and with you knowing it, don't even bother denying it, because I know – he decided to let me go. As a 'message' he said. One of his cronies was told to drop me off at a safe distance from your house. **After** giving me 'the special treatment'.

"And to think Scott didn't even realize there was a message to be received. Maybe the smell of blood from the beating covered up that from being raped. Maybe he was too focused on trying to take down Gerard to notice me. Maybe he was too worried about you. I'm thinking maybe Gerard just picked the wrong target. Think Scott would have reacted according to plan if they'd chosen to beat up you instead, hmmm? After all, your family does seem to believe in sacrificing themselves for the cause.

"Oh, and Allison? I really hope you're not expecting me to be grateful to you for being off the list of potential sacrifices?"

Because he's not. He'd rather be at risk, and not have gone through that. (And the doctor's visit that had followed, at a free clinic two counties over to ensure his dad never found out. And the nightmares. And the issues with physical closeness. And, well. Everyone got the picture, right.)

At least everyone should.

"She would never let that happen, Stiles! She didn't know – she couldn't have!"

Once again Scott proves exactly how blind he is when it came to all things Allison. Everyone else sees it though; hears the truth in Stiles' words (and heartbeat) and sees the guilt covering Allison like a wet blanket. Even Isaac is beginning to believe him, Stiles can tell. Scott, however, only sees his love being attacked.

It's business as usual, it seems, and while Stiles is used to it by now, he's also so very, very tired of it.

_Maybe_, he thinks, _it's time to walk away_.

"I didn't think they'd do that to you." Allison's voice is low, barely audible, but Stiles still catches it.

He turns on the spot, anger rising. The first thing he sees is Scott, his earnest face screaming out "see?". Yeah. Stiles sees. Just not what Scott thinks he should.

"Such pretty words. All the right ones, even. And still you manage to completely miss the point. You didn't think they'd do that to me. To **me**. You have no problem believing what they did, though, just the **me** part. Because obviously while kidnapping and beating me was okay, rape would be crossing some sort of line. But tell me, **Argent**, what would your reaction have been had I said that it was Erica who had been raped instead?"

He can practically feel Derek the fury radiating off Derek, sees him stiff and stone faced in the corner of his eye. The same fury echoes inside Stiles, and he clenches his fists and bites out the rest of his accusation.

"Did you consider that they might do that to her? Did you **care**? Did– You know what, never mind. Don't bother trying to answer, because I just realized that **I** don't care. What happened happened, and can't be undone. Nothing that comes out of your mouth will change what I went through, or any of the other crimes you and your family have committed.

"Nothing you can say will ever make me trust you again."

And he's just... He feels so empty. The anger and the hatred is – not gone, but muted. The secret's out, and he needs to be as well, he realizes. He's done.

Without saying another word Stiles turns and walks out. Not for good, he thinks, but... Soon maybe. This kind of life is turning out to not be for him. He's pale skin, fragile bones and sarcasm. That's barely enough to survive high school. It's not enough to survive this.

And so he keeps walking.


End file.
